Tobey's Poembook
by EsmeraldStar16
Summary: Basically, some poems that I, er, I mean Tobey wrote. :D
1. A Poem About Wordgirl

**Hey everyone! It's me, EsmeraldStar16, and I'm here to bring you a poem! Now that I said that out loud it sounds weird. But anyways, here's the poem written by me-or rather, evil boy genius, Tobey McCallister. (Actually written by me. Hey, I need to take credit!) So, I hope you enjoy and please review, and here's, "A Poem about Wordgirl."**

* * *

A Poem about Wordgirl

By Theodore Tobey McCallister The Third

A zooming beauty roams the skies,

Intelligence like no other-

And, yes, I will admit it,-

Surpasses mine.

Her laugh is like music,

Music that wakes up my senses

In delight.

(Now if only I could say the same for singing.)

Eyes like glimmering diamonds-

Why is it that every time they are trained on me,

I feel like ice cream that was left out

In the sun for too long?

Her hair cascades like fine fountains

Of rare silk and rich chocolate locks.

So full of spirit and courage-and the occasional assertiveness-

Is that girl who divulges the meaning of words.

My heart belongs to her-

Now if only I could have hers gained.

-Tobey McCallister

"A Poem about Wordgirl"

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **So, what do you think, dear reader? Please review, and if you want more poems, just say, 'Poems please, Esmerald' in the reviews and I'll attend you request/s. Thank you and have a wonderful day/morning/night.**

 **Robots Forever,**

 **Esmeraldstar16 signing off**


	2. Unrequited love

**So here I am with yet another poem. Hurrah! (And unlike my other one which was on some level happy, this one is a bit more on the serious/depressing/sad scale, just if you want to know). Again this was written by Tobey, not me *cough*lies *cough*. Anyways I hope you enjoy and review, and I'll see you at the ending of the poem.**

* * *

Unrequited Love

When I first laid my eyes on

You,

I felt that the world was cruel.

Because in the distance I saw and I knew,

That I could never have

You.

Because you are from Heaven

And I from Hell.

You are pure,

And I stained with evil.

But even knowing this,

I couldn't help myself

But fall in love with

You.

In vain I fought against

What held us from being

Together,

Of what kept us apart.

But your heart fell in love with someone

Better.

Even though he had someone else,

At least you could be with him.

You ripped my heart to shreds,

And you never knew.

But even with my heart to bits,

I kept on fighting.

Kept on fighting an already lost war,

A war that was already lost before it

Even began.

But no matter how much I fail,

And am humiliated for trying,

I will never give up.

Because my heart will always,

And never be stop being yours.

-Tobey McCallister

"Unrequited Love"

* * *

 **A/N**

 **When are going to be finished with that other poem To-oh, hi. Didn't see you there. *smiles an apologetic smile and looks around nervously and fidgets* Whoops. Anyways, I hope you liked it and I'll see you next time.**

 **Robots Forever,**

 **Esmerald-Was-Really-The-One-Who-Wrote-This-Poem-And-You-Heard-Nothing-Of-The-Talk-Above-Star16 signing off**

 **Tobey: She's lying!**

 **Me: Shhh! Now write that other poem!**


	3. Tired

**Heeeeeeeeeeeeeey eeeeeeeeevvvvvvvvvvveeeeeeeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrryyyyyyyyyone! Now that I got that out of my system, I welcome you to another poem. Yippee! (As you can tell, I'm in a good mood today-very good mood.) Now, as always, I hope you enjoy and I'll see you again at the end of this poem.**

* * *

Tired

How many times must I

Break you,

Until you say you love me?

How many times does the city

Need to be crushed,

Until you realize I'm your other?

Must I forever endure being feared,

Called a villain, heartless and soulless?

I will say I don't know

Because that's the truth.

All I'll say is that I won't stop,

Because I can't stop,

No matter how tired I am

Of all these childish antics,

I won't stop.

Because if I do,

I feel that I'll lose the struggle to win

Your heart-

I feel that I'm giving up on you.

-Tobey McCallister

"Tired"

* * *

 **A/N**

 **What is it with the word 'tired' that I like that I use it as a title twice already? That didn't make sense. Oh well, that's it for today folks, I hope you enjoyed this poem, and please review. Thank You, _y adios!_**

 **Robots Forever,**

 **Esmerald-Really-Needs-To-Stop-Pressing-The-Shift-Key-At-The-Wrong-Times-Star16 signing off**

 **Me: Great job with that poem Tobey.**

 **Tobey: Well, it's the least you can say for stealing all _my_ credit for yourself.**

 **Me:... Just write that other poem already.**


	4. Out Of my Control

**And I'm-ooh, free chocolate? Where? Okay, people, I'll be right back. *Runs out of library***

 **Tobey: Or will she? *Cackles evilly and takes Esmerald's place at the computer* So now that's she's out of the way, I can finally take all my credit to myse-**

 **Esmerald: Hey, Tobey, I didn't see any free chocolate anywhere.**

 **Tobey: That was because there wasn't any free chocolate anywhere! You're supposed to be locked outside right now!**

 **Esmerald: We're going to have a very, very long talk about this. And next time you want to keep me locked out of the library, remember to shut all exits/entrances-this library has about five or six exits/entrances. Anyways, dear readers, please** **excuse the little incident, but I hope you enjoy, and please review-**

 **Tobey: But if you don't I'll track you down and crush your house with robuts!**

 **Esmerald: Tobey!**

* * *

Out Of My Control

They say I can't love you

Since we are from two different

Worlds.

They say we don't belong

Together-

That is on some level true.

But you can't control who you love

Or whom you don't

And I couldn't control the ,

Decision to love you-

I just did.

And I know it's betrayal-

For someone like me-

To love you,

A hero.

But hell,

Rules are meant to be broken,

And I'd go kiss Death and back again-

Just for you.

-Tobey McCallister

"Out Of My Control"

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Me: You have some apologizing to do, Tobey.**

 **Tobey: Sorry for threatening you earlier. There, I apologized. Happy, now?**

 **Me: Very. Anyways, Tobey, there's some advice for you-**

 **Tobey: I already read it. I was just taking a quick peek at your inbox, I swear.**

 **Me: Wait-how'd you get my password?**

 **Tobey: That's beside the point. Anyways, about the advice, I'll never, ever give up. She's just playing hard to get, that's all. And, of course it was a great poem, I did write it after all.**

 **Me: Well, that's all for today folks. Until next time!**

 **Robots Forever,**

 **Esmerald-Has-Nothing-Else-To-Say-And-Should-Really-Really-Stop-Pressing-The-Shift-Key-At-The-Wrong-Times-Star16 signing off**

 **Me: No, seriously, I need to stop. And, Tobey, how'd you get my password?**

 **Tobey: Guess.**

 **Me: This is gonna take a while.**


	5. Robotics

**Me: *Leans in toward the screen and whispers* Hey, guys, I'm back with another poem. As to why I'm whispering-that's something you you'll find out later. I hope you enjoy and review, and I'll see you at the end of the poem.**

* * *

Robotics

When I hear the

Whir of rushing cogs

The hum of electricity

Through copper wires

The clanking of moving

Metal

I feel at home-

I feel complete.

Like I finally found a piece

Of me.

Held by screws

And bolts,

Fifty feet in stature-

All controlled by one

Remote.

It really is a wonder

Like no other.

And when I accomplish

A feat like this

I feel important,

Like I matter,

And that I am better.

And when I hear the

Gasps of fear

From citizens below,

I smile.

Where are those who called me

Worthless?

-Tobey McCallister

"Robotics"

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Me: *Still whispering* So are you ready to find out why I'm whispering? Okay, Tobey fell asleep, and hasn't woken up. I decided that it would be fun to play a prank on him. I have this tape recorder with his mother's voice on it, and I'm going to play it. Let the show begin. *Quietly places recorder near Tobey's ear and clicks play***

 **Claire's Voice (yells in a very angry tone): Theodore McCallister the Third!**

 **Tobey: *screams* Mommy, I swear I wasn't doing anything wrong!**

 ***Esmerald falls to the floor, laughing***

 **Tobey: *Looks around, looking sleepy, relieved and...angry* You!**

 **Me: *Gulps and starts talking very quickly*** **Anyways, guys that was all for today, I hope you enjoyed, and please review! Bye! *** **Grabs her things and starts running out of the library***

 **Robots Forever,**

 **Tobey-Esmerald-Will-Pay-For-This-McCallister signing off**

 **Tobey: I think that's how she does it. Oh, but she will pay. *cackles evilly and grabs his remote***

 **Claire: Theodore McCallister the Third!**

 **Tobey: I'm not falling for that one again, Esmer- *Turns around and faces his mother* Oh, Mother! *quickly hides his remote behind his back, but Claire sees it***

 ***Claire grabs tobey by the ear and starts dragging him away***

 **Tobey (without his accent): Ow, Ow, Ow, OW! Mother!**


	6. Because Of You

**Tobey: To all you my adoring fans, I am still well and alive, so unfortunately unlike Esmerald _whom I still haven't forgiven!_ *Looks at Esmerald hatefully, who is busy scribbling away in her notebook* I would say I'm sorry for not writing a poem for the past week, but I had bigger fish to fry-fish like revenge! (Sadly, I could not think of a way to get back at Esmerald without getting grounded again. A genius like me can't go long without the sweet treat of ice cream!) A-**

 **Esmerald: Anyways, I hope you enjoy and review and-**

 **Tobey: *Pushes Esmerald away* Get away from here!**

 **Esmerald: *Yells* And I'll see you at the end!**

 **Tobey: No you won't! I will!**

 **Esmerald: Let's see about that!**

* * *

Because Of You

In your eyes I found my salvation

And in your touch, cure for my despair.

In your arms I found hope,

And in your laughter I found my joy.

In your smile I found the reason

To keep living,

And in your kisses my

Redemption,

A chance to start anew,

To begin again.

And in all of you,

I found my love-

Because of you,

I discovered that I did have a heart,

I discovered

That I could love-

After all.

* * *

 **Tobey: Ha! I got here first!**

 **Esmerald: No fair! You cheated! *Huffs and stomps away***

 **Tobey: And they say I'm a sore loser. *Clears throat* Any-who, now that she's gone, I can finally question you on how I should get revenge on that nuisance of a writer. I mean, I can do it all by myself, being a genius and all-**

 **Esmerald: Just don't suggest anything involving spiders or heights!**

 **Tobey: Please suggest anything, especially ones that involving spiders or heights-**

 **Esmerald: And please review! Bye!**

 **Robots Forever,**

 **Esmerald-Is-An-Aggravating-Pest-And-Tobey-Is-The-Most- Intelligent-Boy-Genius-Ever-(Not-Really)-Star16 signing off**

 **Esmerald: *Whispering* I didn't write that. Except for my name and the Not-Really part. Please no spiders! I beg you!**

 **Tobey: Bring on those spiders!**


	7. Pleasurable Malice

**Tobey: To all of my dear readers, I sincerely apologize for my absence these couple of weeks. You all probably missed me-**

 **Esmerald: Not!**

 ***Tobey presses a button on a black remote***

 **Esmerald: *screams* Spiders! No more spiders! Please I beg you!**

 ***A swarm of metallic spiders enters the room. Esmerald goes running***

 **Tobey: Yet, I was busy with a plague of a writer, giving her a taste of my wrath. *Leans back on chair* I do hope you ignore the constant screaming-**

 ***A scream is heard from the distance***

 **Tobey: And kindly leave a review. Enjoy your upcoming poem. *A shadow covers him, and Tobey looks back.***

 **Tobey: Oh, dear...**

* * *

Pleasurable Malice

Evil runs through my veins

Vain desire to my heart

My joy is in the way they

Scream

My pride in the way they flee

I rejoice in their fear

Bask in their pleas

Call me anything you want

Only just

Let me relish in my

Malice.

\- Tobey McCallister

"Pleasurable Malice"

* * *

 **A/N** **:**

 **Esmerald: I'm okay and alive, just suffered a couple of weeks of nightmarish amounts of school work, and an even more frightening amount of spiders, but still aliv-**

 ***A loud crashing noise is heard from afar***

 **Tobey: Mother, I can explain-it wasn't my fault! It was that writer Esmerald's fault! She started it! She-**

 ***His protests grow fainter***

 **Esmerald: Ve. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed and I'll see you next time! Ahh! Spider!**

 **Robots Forever,**

 **EsmeraldStar16 signing off**


End file.
